Not All Gone
by Moo X. Doctor
Summary: Momoko Iga spends her days and nights constantly saving people form the pressures of the Ayakashi. She doesn't know anything about Gods and Shinki but once she stumbles across Yato, Yukine, and Hiyori she knows that something isn't right. Momoko can never return to her normal life as an honors high school student. Her fate lies with the Gods.
1. Chapter 1

Everything was quiet and still but I can track some laughing from a couple in an alleyway near the mini market. Even though I'm sitting on a telephone pole high up in the air, every little, unknown sound finds itself twirling my hair and singing in my ear. It all comes to me. It can never hide from me.

I can feel my tail sway side to side in midair behind me.

_Kill them. They have what you want. If you want love then you will have to take it from them. Do it. Take that knife and break them apart. Now._

There it is. Right below me. I was waiting for you, monster.

"Okay," I sighed and stood up. I didn't feel unbalanced and threatened by death from falling off this telephone pole. I felt fine. Now, just jump.

"Down and down… make sure to be there for me, guys," I said. I raised my arms above my head and clapped them together. I felt the air begin to pat my back. It was as though I was riding a crowd and they were carrying me with their hands. All those hands… but then I began to lean and now I was diving.

Here's the neck.

My hands held tightly onto its neck. I balanced myself, my legs raised into the air. I was completely still.

_Go to them and take their hearts. Take their lives away and take their love._

Good. It hasn't felt me. No wonder… since it has a lot of neck like a walrus.

I slowly arched my back and lowered my legs backwards. I was already doing a handstand and all I was doing now was lowering myself so that I can get a grip of its neck with my toes. I was now on all fours.

"Chu-chan!" I yelled. I wasn't paying attention to the monster anymore. All I wanted was a grip on it.

_Psssssssssssssssssssssssssssss._

It came from my right. I saw a head peep from behind a building. Chu-chan. He slithered around it and he made his way over here. He looked better than ever even though he's one of _them_. Chu-chan hissed as he came closer. Unlike _those _things, Chu-chan looks more like a Chinese dragon than just a blob.

That person the monster is tricking is making their way out of their hiding spot. I need to cut the link.

I raised both my arms quickly and watched as Chu-chan dove into my hands, transforming into a kama.

I pierced the blades into the monster's neck and I held on as the beast stood on its hind legs and shrieked.

_They're getting away. You are never going to be able to feel love if you watch them. Go! Go now and kill them!_

It landed back on all fours and it began to buckle like a bull. I used Chu-chan to make my way to its head. It stood up once more and tore at its head, trying to get rid of me. I held with my left hand, the blade deep in its flesh. With the other hand, I swiped at its many fingers. There were about ten fingers on each of its six hands. I felt something grab onto my ankle. It pulled me. I lost my grip on Chu-chan. Then I was soaring.

Damnit.

There was a cloud of smoke around the monster's head. Chu-chan's body flung itself out of the cloud and he slithered away from the beast.

I could hit a building and it can go bad.

I outstretched my arms and felt an impact with a pole. I was spun around back to the beast.

"Chu-chan, I need something!" I yelled. Chu-chan rushed back down, away from the night sky, and he collided with me. Smoke brushed my face. Chu-kama was in my hands.

The victim came out from their hiding place. It was a girl who looked about my age. She was still in her school uniform. Her parents must be worried. The couple still hasn't noticed her.

"Hey! Stop!" I yelled- but not at her.

The monster turned around and looked at me. Its head was probably as big as a car, way too small for its massive body.

I landed splat on its face. I had pierced its forehead with Chu-kama, right above the eyes. All its eyes were looking at me. I swung my body and I felt the blades cut its eyes smoothly as I slid down and hit the ground, landing on my feet. It was desperately trying to use its hands to relieve the pain but it was useless.

"Alright, thanks, Chu-chan," I said, letting go of the handles. They turned into clouds and Chu-chan sprung forward and dove into the ground, disappearing.

"Hachi-kun," I said, holding my right arm out beside me, hand open. I heard a light bulb shatter, the glass sprinkling all over the street. A black blob hovered over the ground, a glowing, bright light in its center.

"Hachi-kun," I said. The black blob, almost human-like, did a front flip. It smoothened out and became a solid weapon in my hand- a scythe.

I was lucky for not having been stepped on by the monster since it was moving about, crying and whining.

I raised Hachi-kun above my head and swung right into the chest of the beast. I began to run underneath it, tearing it down the middle.

It fell forward and slowly leaned on its side. It was thrashing about like a baby who had just been awakened by a noise it didn't like.

"Kamenosuke, put it to rest so that I can go home and enjoy the rest of my night," I said, letting go of Hachi-kun. The scythe's ends curled inward and it began to melt back into the black blob it was. It then became a puddle of ooze around my feet. As if it was being sucked by some kind of vacuum, the puddle was sucked under my feet.

Kamenosuke was already in my hands as a katana. He's been following me again.

I walked over to the head of the beast. It was screaming orders at the girl. She was behind the couple. I heard the whisper sneak out of her mouth: "I love you, Rin-kun".

"Because of you, I had to leave my room during the middle of the night for the sixth time this week," I said at the beast. A yawn escaped out of me. I know it's far too late. I walked towards its head as it rocked itself side to side, its arms squirming in the air. Its head turned and I saw the glints of its eyes watch me. It opened its mouth, razor-sharp teeth messily filling its mouth in random places. I tightened both of my hands around Kamenosuke's handle. I sliced into its neck.

* * *

The girl was right about to swing at the couple from behind but I quickly tackled her. The blade spun in a circle as it slid across the street and hit a wall a far length away. I was on top of her, my hands on her wrists. She was looking straight at me.

"Don't ever do that to someone just because you didn't get anything in return!" I said angrily at her. She was still but I saw her tears make their way down her face.

I turned around. The couple was gone now. They were walking side-by-side, arms interlocked and heads leaning against one another.

I felt something wrap around my shoulders and pull me downwards.

The girl was hugging me, crying into my shoulder. I hugged her, patting her back.

"Just forget about it and move on," I said. The girl let go and she nodded her head.

I got up, stretching my hand out to help her.

"I'll walk you home," I said. "Where do you live?"


	2. Chapter 2

"What were you doing last night that was more important than answering my text?"

I was grabbed by the shoulder and spun around while I was walking with a friend to school. It was Yui-chan.

Now, Yui-chan is in the same year and class as me. We sit beside one another. I've known her for a while now.

"Yui-chan! Yui-chan! Take it easy!" I said, lifting my arms up as though I was caught in the act by the police.

"Go on ahead, Manabe-kun," I said, nodding my head towards the friend I had been walking with. His expressionless eyes looked at me and then he nodded his head and raised thumbs up.

"See ya," He said. Then he walked away.

"Momo!" Yui whined.

"I was asleep!" I said.

"You've been really tired lately," She said, taking her phone out and puckering her lips.

"I never get enough sleep," I said. "We're going to be late."

"No we're not. And why aren't you sleeping? Is it a boy? Homework? Exams?" She asked away.

"None of the above," I said. "Whenever I go to sleep I wake up really tired."

I feel bad for lying to Yui but I can't help it. She doesn't need to know what I do. Ever since I found out that I can leave my body, I've been working day and night constantly. I'm killing off those weird black beings because I want to. I'm never tired. I'm always refreshed in the morning. I'm sorry, Yui.

"You should see a doctor," Yui said. "Did you hear that Kagome Nagasaki tried to kill herself by jumping off the school building?"

That's where I get work from. I help my classmates live- _survive. _Yui gives me the gossip and I keep an eye on anyone who suddenly becomes a target for those black monsters.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"She's in the hospital. Alive," She said.

* * *

The bell rang.

I wrote down the names of people who I plan to watch. There was a quick sketch of their face beside their name. I needed to make sure I don't follow the wrong person. There was Kagome Nagasaki (who wants to disappear), Raizo Musashibo (who has problems within his family), and Nana Musashi (who is the source of bullying).

"Iga!"

I raised my head immediately.

"Yes, teacher?" I asked, covering my notebook with my arm.

"Stop doing other work and pay attention! This is no time to be writing! I am giving a lecture!"

"Yes, sir." I closed my notebook and sat up.

I couldn't keep this up. I rested my head on my left arm. I felt two hands rest on my shoulders. I didn't move.

"This class is boring," Kamenosuke whispered into my ear. "Let's go home."

"No. I'm in the middle of class," I whispered quite loudly.

"Iga!"

"I'm sorry, teacher!" I said, bowing my head.

"Hm. As I was saying…"

"You know you can't ignore me," He said. "You love me too much."

I took my pencil and began to write:

Kame, I've told you before. I don't want to argue.

"I'm not arguing," He said.

Go home.

"Not without you," He said, wrapping his arms around my waist and the back of the chair.

If you do this again while I'm at school then I'm going to ignore you like last time, you crybaby.

He let go and stood up straight. I don't know how long he stood there behind my seat. He was still and motionless, as if he was a statue. Even during lunch, he stayed there. It bothered me.

Go home and wait for me. Don't behave like this.

He placed one hand on my head. Then I felt the weight of it disappear.

* * *

After finishing my homework, I spent the rest of my afternoon and night following Nana Musashi. She was a pain. I had to watch her bully classmates and children. She had a horrible relationship with her family, too. I know that this beast is going to be big.

Musashi cornered a girl she has been targeting since the beginning of the school year. She was kicking her and spitting on her, grabbing her hair and slapping her across the face.

My tail twitched.

_Go on._

It's here.

It crawled out of Musashi's shadow. It was 9ft tall and it didn't have a natural shape like that of a person or an animal. It was a ball on a stick- a ball that was a mixture of black tar and eyeballs, the stick being its body. Once it stood up, its arms and legs tore apart from the actual body of the beast, which was way thinner.

"Chu-chan," I called from on top of a home. He sprang out of the ground like a dolphin and landed straight into my hand, now Chu-kama.

I heard the girl begin to cry as Musashi kicked her in the stomach.

I need to get this over with.

I leapt off the building and I sprung towards the monster. I landed on its head and I tore into its flesh. It bobbed around. I hung on. I felt wind on my back. The thing had begun to grow even more. It was still sitting in Musashi's shadow.

A massive body came out. Indeed I was on the head but the stick part was just the neck. Then more sticks appeared- arms and legs. It looked like a messed up caterpillar.

"Kamenosuke," I said. I let go of Chu-kama on his right blade and I grabbed the katana in my hand. I raised him above my head to strike. Then I felt my body fly backwards as the beast raised its head up and something landed in front of it.

I turned around and grabbed a streetlight by the pole. I spun around until I was on the ground on my feet. Chu-kama was in his dragon form above me, twisting his body around the streetlight.

I saw a glint of something ahead of me, near the beast. It was a blade. There was someone there holding a katana wrapped in bandages. The person was wearing a track suit and a scarf.

"Yato, you hit someone!"

There was a girl standing on the roof of a building near them. She had a tail.

The boy in the tracksuit looked around and then caught my eyes.

"Ayakashi," He said, raising his sword.


	3. Chapter 3

"She's not an Ayakashi, Yato," The girl said.

"There's Ayakashi swarming around her," The boy named Yato said. "She's not human."

"She has a tail!" The girl said, pointing in my direction. "She's probably a half like me."

They are all so confusing.

"Well, apologize to her," The girl said. "You _hit_ her!"

"She got in my way," Yato said.

"Yato," The girl said sternly, her tail straight and tense.

"Ugh. Alright," Yato said. He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Hey, you!"

He was talking to me now. I blinked several times. I didn't respond.

"Hey! Are you listening?" Yato yelled, waving his free hand. "Leave the area! Stop playing superhero! Go home!"

The monster began to move. My eyes darted to it and then back to Yato. I shook my head and leapt onto the monster. I cut into it neck and heaved myself down, landing on the ground and separating its head from its body.

"This isn't your job! Get outta here! Hey!" Yato yelled angrily. He was annoyed by me.

I looked at him then I remembered- the bully and the victim. Musashi had stopped moving. She stood over the victim, motionless. She was crying. I walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. I moved her slightly to the side and I helped the victim up.

"I understand what this girl has done to you but you should forgive her. She has a terrible life and she needed an escape. Please just forget about her and continue your life," I told her. She was crying and bruised.

"Can you both please return home?" I asked. They nodded their heads and went their ways.

"Thanks, Chu-chan," I said. Chu-chan dove into the ground and disappeared.

"Hiyori, stop!" Yato yelled. I turned around and I saw the girl hopping her way over to me. She was about to touch me until I raised Kame and pointed him at her neck. She raised her hands.

"I'm not an enemy," She said. "You have a tail also."

A tail? I saw something behind her sway side to side. She's like me… My arm began to lower. I can feel Kame buzzing.

"Hiyori!" Yato yelled as he swung from above. I pushed Hiyori back and I blocked his attack quickly. I stumbled backwards but I held on. Yato looked angry and annoyed.

I felt my arms begin to ache. He's strong. He's not the same as me and the girl. Kame's buzzing in my hands; he's bothered by Yato's presence.

Yato hit me again and I fell backwards, tripping over my feet. I quickly got up and jumped on a building. I was huffing and puffing. This was exhausting.

"Elsevier-kun," I said. A tiny black bird flew onto my shoulder and stretched around my torso. He became a hooded sweater. I raised the hood over my head.

"Yato! She wasn't trying to attack me! She has a tail like me!" Hiyori yelled.

I looked back at where Yato once was but he was gone. I heard Yato's sword pierce the wind as it came down on me. I had moved to the side but I felt the sword hit my arm. Thanks Elsevier for not letting my arm pop off. I swung at him, twirling around and clashing with Yato's sword. He blocked it and we held it there.

"Are you an Ayakashi?" He demanded. "What are you?"

"Ayakashi?" I whispered.

"What business do you have with me?" Yato yelled in my face.

"Who are you?" I said to myself. "Eh, Chu-chan."

Hiyori screamed as she was raised into the air on the back of Chu-chan. I watched her as she desperately tried to get a grip on Chu-chan so that she wouldn't fall off.

Yato pushed me with such a force that I was sent flying. I spun around in the air so that I would land upright. Once on my feet and on another roof, I readied Kame. Yato wasn't attacking me but, instead, was trying to save Hiyori.

"Kill him. He's not paying attention to you," Kame said. "Do it. He has your back to you."

"Stop it, Kame. Say that again and I'll ignore you," I said. Kame was silent. Chu-chan screeched as Yato's sword stabbed him and twirled around his body, tearing him into two pieces. Once the blade had made impact into Chu-chan's body, I fell to my knees and I grasped the area over my heart. It was painful and excruciating.

"See what he did. He killed Chuma. You should have gotten him first," Kame hummed. "Attack him."

I stood up and leapt over at Yato. I raised my sword over my head and swung it at him. He had turned and blocked it. I was looking into his eyes. They were dark and menacing. He looked down. I followed his eyesight and I loosened a bit. A great pressure was on my tail. Yato yanked it, and I fell on my back. He aimed his sword at my neck. He kicked Kame out of my hands.

"If I cut your tail then you'll die," Yato said. "Tell me who are you!"

"Hachi," I said, my eyes not leaving his. I felt something spread underneath me. I held my breath and fell into Hachi-kun. Yato had sprung back like a cat.

I hit the bed and sat up gasping for air. I was back in my body. I fell back, my head hitting the pillow.

"I have to change my getaways," I said in a sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

If I cut your tail then you'll die.

Yato's words echoed in my mind as I stared at my tail curl around my right leg.

"Momo…"

He grabbed my tail and yanked it right in front of me. If what he said was true then that means I could have died right there. My parents would find me in bed and after calling my name and shaking me they would see that I am dead and that there would be no physical evidence. They would be torn apart by the fact that their daughter just died in her sleep without any hints or clues to what killed her. They would fall deep into madness and they would be plagued by those monsters that haunt everyone. I was lucky to be alive. Hachi saved me. But Yato can find me again…

"Momo!"

The feeling of claws tearing into my back slapped me out of it. I was speechless. I was slowly falling off the building's roof. Kame flew out of my hand.

If I cut your tail then you'll die.

I fell right on top of something. Someone. Was it the boy who was about to do something at the park a few feet away?

"Tell me who are you," I said quietly, almost whispering.

"Did you forget me already? I thought you loved me enough to know that I will never leave your side," Kame said, his arms wrapped around me and his body under me. He was on the ground.

"Why?" I asked. "I wouldn't get hurt if I hit the ground from this height."

"I'll always be the one catching you," He said. "I didn't want to see you make impact with the ground."

"Where's the bird?" I asked.

"There's blood," He whispered. "Go to sleep."

I felt him raise his arm and cover my eyes. It felt like I was in my bed- warm, wrapped by my comforter, the room dark and safe.

* * *

"This is the third time you got attacked," Kame said as he finished wrapping the bandage around my chest and over my back. The room smelled of herbs and blood.

"What's gotten into you? You haven't been yourself lately." He asked as he watched me place my shirt back down.

"I don't know," I said. I stared at my hands. I was silent for a while. Kame took my hands into his and he looked at me.

"You haven't been resting," He said. "You should be staying home more often."

"I have to save them," I said. I laid myself back down on my bed and I looked at the ceiling, my hands still in his.

"It isn't your obligation," Kame said.

"Then who's going to do it?" I asked.

"No one… no one because no one has to," He said.

"I don't want to talk to you," I mumbled.

I've been spending everyday in bed. I constantly clutched Kame's hand as I slept. Sometimes when he was gone, I would wake up gasping for air and squirming in bed. My body ached and I was constantly sweating. I can't leave my body. I'm too tired. I'm too tired to worry about anyone.

* * *

I stared at myself in the nude. I was in the bathroom undressing myself to prepare for my bath. There were black patches all over my shoulders and back. It was smothered over my thighs.

Am I healing?


	5. Chapter 5

**Let** me explain something here! Momoko lives in an area far from where Hiyori lives and attends school. Momoko goes to a totally different school (plus, Momoko is a year older than Hiyori so that means she's already in high school). That explains why Momoko doesn't bump into Hiyori and Yato constantly. It's only when Momoko had crossed into her area to help the bully that they bumped into each other. The same is going to happen here (I'm not really spoiling anything).

* * *

It was my cousin Kamura's birthday and I promised to buy the cake. I wasn't feeling any better but I wasn't going to let that get to me. I had to get out of my bedroom. It's nothing but disease and gloom in there. I need to get out more.

"The cake will be ready in two minutes," The man said.

"Oh okay, thank you," I said. I was standing in front of the bakery's counter, looking through the catalog book full of different kinds of cakes for different events and occasions. Then, at the corner of my eye, I saw Hiyori's white school uniform. I turned my head and she was outside the window of the bakery, holding her school bag and walking casually. I immediately turned around and faced the catalog book. I hope she didn't see me. Please don't see me. Yato is probably close by. He's going to kill me. He's going to pull me out of my body and cut my tail. I'm going to die. Where's the cake? Is the cake ready?

"Here you go," The man said as he held out a bag with a white box inside it to me. I looked at him and thanked him then exited the bakery. I didn't turn my head in the direction she walked. I don't want to be seen by her. She probably didn't see me. She's probably walking home.

"Hey! You!" Someone was calling. It sounds like Hiyori. She found me. What if I don't pay attention to her? She might ignore it and leave me alone.

"You! The one I met while with Yato that night! Hey! Girl! Please turn around!" She called from behind me. I heard her footsteps get louder and louder. I walked faster.

A hand touched my shoulder. I instinctively turned and raised my fists in defense.

"I'm not attacking you!" She said, raising her hands as if caught.

"What do you want with me?" I demanded. "I never hurt you!"

"You have a tail like me," She said, dropping her hands. "I thought I was the only one but during that night when we found you I was glad I wasn't alone! You! You have a tail! How? Were you born with it or did it come suddenly?"

"I don't know," I said.

"What?" She looked confused.

"It just happened one day," I said. I started walking backwards. I was ready to sprint away.

"Can we talk about it?" She asked.

"I can't. I don't feel well," I said, trying to break her off.

"Oh, well, how about we text each other?" She asked.

"Please, I don't want to," I turned around and was about to run off but she was silent. I thought she was going to persist. I looked at her.

"You're the only one I found who can also leave their body and see Ayakashi," She said. That word. "I need to know what's happening to me. I never wanted Yato to attack you or get you involved in anything. If you're feeling better can we go meet up and talk about it?"

I was feeling bad. I used to feel that way also. I felt like I was the only one who could leave their body and be part of another world. I was alone. I had no guidance. I had to figure it out myself.

"Okay," I said, nodding multiple times.

"Then let's exchange numbers," She said, smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ahhh! Kamenosuke! Kamenosuke! Where are you! It's hurting again!" I cried in whispers from under my bed sheets. I felt like I was being jabbed at all parts of my body. My back stung and itched.

"Kame… Ka-kame, Kame…" I gasped out in broken parts. I clenched my hands on the sheets.

"Now, now. No need to be crying," Kame said from a corner of the room. He sat down on the bed. I felt the bed move. I threw my sheets off my head and I sat up quickly. He looked at me and welcomed me into his arms. My head leaned against his chest. I can smell him. He smells dry and tasteless. I fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

"What kind of ice cream do you want, Momoko-chan?" Hiyori asked.

"Any kind really. Surprise me," I said from the tables outside the shop.

She came back and sat down in front of me, passing me an ice cream that was green and covered in nuts.

I noticed her tail swaying behind her. Mine was resting beside my thigh.

"Momoko-chan, why do you have so many eyes?" Hiyori asked. Her face was worried and confused.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked. I looked down at my arms. The eyes stared back at me. I dropped the ice cream and I looked at my legs and stomach. I was naked and covered in eyes that flicked around and watched everything. I tripped backwards and I fell into a dark pit full of eyes of all shapes and sizes.

"Hiyori!" I yelled. Hiyori was leaning into the pit and reaching out for my extended hand. When I grabbed her hand, it was extremely cold. I let go and saw that it was Yato.

"If I cut your tail then you will die," He said, reaching for me. He grabbed me by the wrist and yanked me out.

I gasped for air. I sat in bed. I was covered in sweat. There was light coming from behind the curtains.

I grabbed my phone from the top of the dresser. I sent Hiyori a text:

I need to see you immediately.

Can we meet?

Yeah, of course!

I'll send you my address in a second.

Thank you.

As I got dressed, my phone received the address. I slipped into a hoodie and grabbed my shorts. I was glad my shorts were long enough to cover the black stuff on my thighs. I tapped my shoes in and stocked up my backup. I put in two water bottles and a snack.

* * *

Hiyori lived far. I can tell you that. I had to go way out of my city. I was almost there.

I need to see Hiyori. She can tell me about the black stuff and the eyes. She must know something.

"Don't go to that girl. You were safe in your room," Kame said from behind me.

"She can help me understand what's wrong with me," I said.

"But I've been treating you for several months already," Kame said. "I've been helping you. Isn't that enough?"

"No," I said. I was out of breath. I stopped and leaned against a tree and took out a water bottle. I gulped half of it down.

"Don't you see? Your body isn't healthy. It's weak. If you continue any further then you will surely become sicker," He said.

He was standing in front of me. Not as a shadow or a weapon. He was a man. Like that time…

"Why are you doing this?" I asked as I returned the water bottle to the backpack. I haven't seen him like this out in public before. I've seen him human but only when he's in my room and the occasional time while fighting those monsters.

Kame stood in front of me, looking down at me. He was surely taller than me, standing at almost six feet. He was wearing his high school uniform. His hair looked blacker today and his eyes even more red, normally being reddish-brown. He still smelled stale. He touched my face and kissed my lips.

"Don't do this right now," I said, turning my head away.

"Don't you love me?" He asked, kissing my cheek then neck.

"Kame, you're not helping," I said. "Go home."

"I don't want you to forget me," He said. I walked away from him and continued up the hill.

"I won't," I yelled at him. He followed my shadow.

* * *

There was a cute house surrounded by many small trees. It smelled like something was cooking. I knocked on the wall and called, "Hello? Hiyori! Hello?"

I could feel my legs trembling. I took out a water bottle and began to drink from it.

I saw something move inside the house. I looked up and saw a blonde boy stand at the doorway, frozen. I didn't recognize him but he felt familiar.

"Yato!" He yelled. No. Oh, no. He's here? I knew I had gone pale and cold. I was scared. I stepped back several times, dropping my water bottle.

Yato appeared at the doorway and saw me. He was angry and I watched as Yukine transformed into a sword held by Yato.

"Ka-kame, I need you," I said. He flew out of my shadow and landed into my hand as a sword.

"Where's your tail?" Yato asked.

I tightened my grip on the sword. It's not Kame. It's Hachi.

I felt hands wrap around my eyes. It smelled dry.

"Kame, don't…" I said as I grabbed at his hands and tried to pull them off. I felt my knees buckle and I fell. Everything went black.

"I never planned to allow her to come here but it seems that she disobeyed me," Kame said. "I also never planned to fight. But I guess I'll have to so that Momoko never has to see you all ever again."

I can see everything. I don't know where I am but I can see everyone. I can't move. Kame's controlling my body.

Kame raised the black sword. Yato walked out of the house and stood a few feet away from Kame.

"Stop! Yato! Stop! She was the one I invited! The surprise guest!" Hiyori yelled as she appeared at the doorway. A man pulled her in. I can see a pink-haired woman also.

"She's infected. Stay inside," The man said as he held two fingers up and created a wall separating the outside and the house.

"Please don't do this! She has a tail like me! She's not a threat!" Hiyori begged.

Yes I am.


	7. Chapter 7

Kame dug his fingers into the base of the sword and split it in two. He then flew at Yato. Yato jumped into the air and attacked from above before Kame could strike. Kame stepped to the side and Yato hit the ground. Kame swung the sword sideways and sliced Yato's shoulder. Yato blocked him before Kame could make a deeper wound.

I need to move and stop Kame. My body feels heavy like someone decided to put a hundred pounds around my arms and legs. There was a pressure around my chest. Arms. Kame was embracing me.

"Kamenosuke!" I said. I tried to shove him off.

"Hm…" He didn't move. His eyes were closed. He was peaceful.

We're in my mind. He's making sure I don't take control of my body.

Yato and Kame clashed swords then went their different ways. Kame fell to his knees. I spit out blood.

"He's… gone…" I whispered. I looked at my hands. I heard a blade cut through the air. I moved out of the way, rolling and landing on my back. A piece of my hair was cut. I left my physical body and I stood and spread my arms out.

Yato was standing there, watching me.

"Yato! She doesn't want to fight anymore!" Hiyori yelled from inside the house. Kame was at the spot where I had spit blood. He held a broken sword in his hands. Hachi. I couldn't keep my eyes off his. Yato noticed the direction I was staring at. He turned also and kept a defensive position.

Kame broke the blade in half in his hands. His hands were painted in black blood. Kame spit blood out the same time I did. I coughed, almost vomiting. My back was arched. I was back in my normal body.

Yato flashed towards Kame but he was gone.

Kame touched my back with his hand, rubbing it gently.

"Let's go home, Momo," He whispered into my ear. I forced myself up and I grabbed his head in my hands and looked into his eyes.

"Kamenosuke," I said. "I banish you into the darkness. Hachi devour."

The black blood on Kame's hands crawled up towards his head as it began to cover his face. He tried to grab at it. It formed a black mask with no eyeholes. He grabbed me. I couldn't breathe. His fingernails were digging into my skin. They were tearing my clothes. Kame disappeared inside of me.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I cried. The mask was on my face. There was no sunlight. I fell to the ground and I tried to tear the mask off my face. I was trembling.

"There are eyes all over her body!" The pink-haired woman gasped.

"Yato!" The man called. "Stay away from her body. Cleanse Yukine and yourself with this." He handed Yato two plastic water bottles.

"Daikoku, we need to purify her," The pink-haired woman said.


End file.
